The Unanticipated Conception
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Amy discovers she's pregnant after their first time. Canon through 9x11.


**A/N: I received a prompt from Anon on tumblr requesting a sweet little fic where Amy gets pregnant after their first time, and Sheldon is happy about it. I hope you enjoy!**

Amy's phone clattered to the floor, skidding to a stop under her lab counter. Slowly, she lowered herself to the cold gray tiles, holding her head in her hands. Her worst fear had just been confirmed. She was pregnant. Three store-bought tests and a formal test at the clinic couldn't all be wrong.

How did that one glorious night turn into a nightmare? All those years of waiting for a physical relationship finally paid off, then boom, this happens after their very first time. It was like the universe was playing a cruel trick on her.

They had been careful, hadn't they? She distinctly remembered seeing the condom covering her boyfriend's hard length. Was there a tiny tear in the latex? Or maybe there was some leakage when he removed it? They were both so inexperienced that maybe it wasn't even on properly in the first place. She berated herself for not doubling up on protection. His offer came without warning, so there was no time for the pill to take effect, but there were other methods they could have tried.

There was no point in going over the "what if's". Now they would deal with the consequences. Her whole body trembled as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The hardest part would be telling Sheldon. She had no idea how he was going to react. Would he regret their night of passion? Would he stay by her side or head for the hills? Torn between waiting to tell him and getting it over with, she ultimately decided doing it sooner rather than later would be the best option. The baby could suffer if she lost sleep going over the possible scenarios.

The baby. _Their_ baby. Of course she wanted to start a family with Sheldon one day, but she always assumed that day would be a few years from now. Were they even ready to welcome a baby into their newly-rekindled relationship?

A distinct triple knock punctuated by her name shook her out of her thoughts. She quickly swiped at her eyes and cleared her throat. "Come in."

Keeping her head down, she blinked a few times while her boyfriend's footsteps neared.

"Amy? Why are you on the floor?"

His shoes were inches from her now. She slowly raised her head up his legs, to his torso, and finally to his face. "I... dropped my phone."

Sheldon lowered himself to the ground and knelt beside her. "I think I see it." Stretching his arm under the counter, he reached, but his fingers couldn't quite grasp it. "We'll need a broom or some other long-handled tool. Is there a janitorial closet nearby?"

"There is, but I'll worry about that later. Sheldon, I have... something to tell you." She patted the spot next to her.

Sheldon gingerly sat on the cold tile and tilted his head. "Your face is all blotchy. Have you been crying?"

She nodded mutely as her fingers plucked an imaginary piece of lint from her lab coat.

"If your screen cracked, you can get it fixed or buy a new phone, an upgrade..."

"It's not the phone. That's the least of my worries."

"Did something happen?"

"That's an understatement," she muttered.

"Amy, are you okay? Please don't tell me you're dying."

"It's not quite that bad." She paused to take a deep breath. "On my birthday we must not have been very careful, or there was a defect. I'm not sure how..."

"What are you trying to say?"

She averted her gaze and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Sheldon sat unmoving for several minutes then stood on wobbly legs. The only audible sounds came from the ticking of the wall clock and from the squeak of his shoes as he paced from the counter to the door.

"Sheldon, please say something."

He stopped in front of her. "I'm skeptical of those home pregnancy tests. Perhaps it gave you a false positive."

Shaking her head, her teary eyes met his. "I had a formal one taken too. The clinic called to confirm a few minutes before you arrived. That's why I dropped my phone."

He ran his hand down his face. "But we used protection. I even asked the pharmacist for his recommendation."

"We both know no contraceptive is 100 percent effective." She bit her lip. "Do you regret your gift to me?"

"No. Do you?"

She shook her head. "No. It was the best night of my life. I just wish it hadn't ended this way. We're not married; we're not even engaged. We _just_ got back together. I don't feel we're ready to become parents."

Sheldon knelt next to her, taking her hands in his. "Amy, we've talked about procreating ever since we met."

"I know, but our relationship was much different then. We were talking Petri dishes and rental wombs. We were just friends, nothing more..."

"I much prefer our current situation."

"So do I," she squeezed his hands. "I just wish this was happening under different circumstances. We don't have a plan, and I know how much you love preparedness."

"I do, but we will have plenty of time to prepare, especially if the baby goes to term, which will be in," she could see the wheels turning as he did a quick calculation, "250 days, plus or minus 8 days."

"I'm surprised at how well you're handling the news. You appear to be doing better than I am."

"I admit it's a shock, but I'm actually getting excited at the prospect of being a father. I've always wanted a large family, so now we'll have plenty of time to make that a reality."

"I've always pictured us with two children, a boy and a girl."

He furrowed his brow. "Only two? I'd really like 15."

"Fifteen?! Sheldon, let's worry about handling this one then see if you're still keen on having enough for a football team."

"Football? More like physics bowl team."

Amy rested her hand on her abdomen. "So you're really okay with this? You're not going to leave me to raise this baby alone?

"Positive. Why would you even think such a thing? I won't abandon you or our child."

He removed her glasses and swiped the remnants of her tears with his thumbs. For the first time since she dropped her phone, Amy smiled.

"I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers then leaned back slightly. His hand reached out slowly to where hers rested over her belly. "May I?"

"Of course."

Amy slid her hand onto her lap, giving him full access to her. Carefully he placed his palm over the area where their baby was growing. He stared in wonder then raised his eyes to meet hers. With that one look, her fears melted away. They were going to be okay, more than okay. They were going to be a family.


End file.
